Amor: Esa Palabra Duele
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: Cuando el amor no es lo que uno cree y llega de la forma más dolorosa... Celos, pasiones y sueños. [Quinto y último capítulo arriba]
1. I

**Notas Iniciales:**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con este fanfic... Por supuesto, no puedo olvidar mis raíces dramáticas xD y bueno, aquí está el resultado de una relación amorosa dolorosa que tuve hace un tiempito... No terminó de esta forma, no, terminamos más peleados que nunca xP Pero bueno, aquí está la consecuencia... ¡UN FIC!! Espero que les guste!!

**Dedicaciones:**

A todas aquellas personas que me han amado y me han hecho sufrir, y que también han querido apuñalarme por mis espaldas. Que vean que aún estoy viva y que resurgiré de mis cenizas como el ave Fénix.

**Amor: Esa Palabra Duele  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Capítulo 1

Trabajo en equipo... Lo odio... Ya que tú siempre te juntas con ella, esa chica rosada, mi peor enemigo. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo¿Sólo esos profundos ojos violeta, que muestran un mar del violeta más abstracto y temeroso que pueda haber? Sólo ella... Sólo su presencia es necesaria para ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, aquel que anhelo tener, aquel que anhelo que me mire. Los días pasan y tu relación con ella - no sé si amistosa, no sé si amorosa - se va incrementando...

Día a día me miras menos, me hablas menos, todo en menor proporción, a tal punto que pienso que me has borrado de tus registros de "amigas", "compañeras" y "personas para recordar". Ni me saludas...

-¿Cómo estás?

¿No existo¿Eres sordo? No tiene caso seguir con esto. Resignada, perdí la batalla, la guerra... Y parte de mi vida en esa herida... ¡No me entiendes!...

Escucho tu voz por dónde quieras que vayas, me hago la ilusión de que me estás llamando... ¡Chica estúpida¿No sabes que eso sólo ocurrirá en sueños? Menuda ilusión te haces. Siempre tú tan soñadora, tan ilusionada...

Abrazas a esa chica delante mío, sabes que me duele. Te haces el indefenso con ella, a mí me mandas. Yo sólo quiero que me prestes más atención, o que al menos no hagas eso delante mío, así no me sentiré herida. O no tanto, porque sé que abrazaste, abrazas y abrazarás a alguien que no soy yo.

----------

Torneo de ajedrez: a ti te encanta ese juego. En las horas libres, siempre juegas con un amigo - estás horas sentado, pensando, ganando, perdiendo. Nunca mirándome.

Has elegido las fichas negras, negras como tus ojos, como tus alas que me van atrayendo hacia tu corazón, como tus besos. Eres un ángel caído, y has llegado para alegrarme la vida, para destruirme.

Estoy cien por ciento de tu lado, rezando para que ganes éste juego y pases a la final. Tú no te das cuenta, ni te percataste de que estoy aquí, a tu lado, imaginando qué harías con ese trofeo...

¿Acaso lo guardarías en un armario, donde guardas todos los trofeos anteriores, pero menos el del amor¿Acaso lo llevarías al colegio, para exhibirlo entre tus compañeros y amigos¿Tal vez me lo regalarías a mí, por el apoyo que te di? Hay muchas opciones, y ninguna que se adecue, ninguna que sea realidad. ¿Tal vez la menos esperada sea la que se cumpla? La que menos me espero -espero que no suceda- es de decirle a esa chica que amas, que ella no te ama, que "gracias a ella pudiste ganar"... ¡Es tan injusto¡Ella ni siquiera estuvo ahí! Yo fui la que se quedó hasta las ocho de la noche en el colegio, en ese frío y tenebroso salón de actos, con el corazón en la boca, rogando para que ganes, para que estés feliz...

¿Ganaste¡Ganaste! Me muero por abrazarte fuerte y decirte un "Felicitaciones". Mi honestidad me lo impide, te sentirías mal, ya que tú amas a esa chica, y no a mí. Pasaste a la final, te lo digo en pensamientos: "Felicitaciones".

Nuevamente, tu turno de elegir las fichas de juego. Esta vez, optas por las blancas, las puras. Ahora eres todo lo contrario a lo que eras en el juego anterior: blancas, como el brillo puro de tus ojos, como tus alas que me van atrayendo hacia tu corazón, como tus besos de azúcar - ni siquiera sé si son de azúcar, ya que no he besado dichos labios. Ahora eres un ángel celestial, que con sus suspiros de plumas me hacen flotar en una nube de ensueño, de cristal. Eres tan delicado que cada vez que te miro o que te hablo, trato de hacerlo con cuidado, con delicadeza, ya que me pareces un muñeco de porcelana fina. Te trato tan así... Mientras que ella sólo te golpea y te da grandes abrazos de oso que hubieran matado a un niño. Tú, lo mismo estás contento. No entiendo la felicidad tuya y la de ella. ¿Ambos quieren ser felices para siempre, no? Bueno, justamente se tienen que querer y no odiar, o al menos lastimarse.

Todo lo que dije anteriormente¿lo dije de verdad, o sólo lo pensé? Parece que puedes leer el pensamiento, te diste cuenta de que estoy aquí. Esperando un saludo, o al menos una mirada de sorpresa, me ignoras, como si hubieras visto una gota más de agua en una gran laguna. O una lágrima más en mi rostro. O un suspiro más saliendo de mí...

No vales nada, te lo digo. Antes, antes de que ella entrara en este juego... ¡te había atrapado! Pero te libraste fácilmente para caer en esa tela de araña, que te enredó y te llevó a su veneno, me refiero a la araña que la tejió. Era tan feliz cuando regresábamos a casa solos, charlando, caminando, cierta cercanía. Todo era risas y color rosa. Pero, no sé qué es lo que te dejó ciego, para ver que estabas perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida de ser amado para siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Supongo que fue ella... Su nombre, me inspira venganza... Su nombre es suficiente para que sea capaz de romper una piedra... Tamao...

No sabes cuánto te odio. Te odio porque entraste al juego como una amiga mía, como una enemiga de él. El tiempo pasó, y llegaste a ser una de mis peores enemigas y mejor amiga de él... Hasta que yo me convertí en la mala de la película... Hasta que yo tuve la culpa de todo... Hasta que yo me rendí y te lo entregué, como una persona entrega lo que sea por salvar la vida de algo o alguien valioso, como lo eras tú... ¡Ahora eres una simple basura¿Que sólo yo he quedado malherida de esta guerra, todos los demás se beneficiaron con tu llegada, rosada? Me parece un tanto absurdo que sólo me perjudiques a mí. Sólo a mí...

Partido terminado. Resultado: jaque mate a tu contrincante. No soy capaz de decirte nada, porque sé que no recibiría nada de ti...

-Gracias.

¿Gracias¿Y desde cuándo eres tan educado? No soporto verte así, no soporto que seas tan hipócrita conmigo, cuando yo fui tan sincera contigo...

Cuando yo te conté mis miedos...

Cuando yo te conté mis anhelos...

Cuando yo te conté mis verdades y mentiras...

Cuando yo fui tan sincera contigo, tú eres tan falso conmigo... Aún así, te sigo amando, y te acepto. Reconozco que no es tu culpa.

-De nada.

Hoy fue un día largo.

Supe que aún me recuerdas, qué bien.

Y yo te sigo amando...

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Primer capítulo terminado! La historia la va a ir contando Anna desde un punto de vista muy negativo hacia... Bueno, creo que ya saben, hacia cierto shaman llamado Yoh. Y aclaro otra cosita: Yoh está saliendo con Tamao, pero, a mí, mucho esa parejita no me gusta, así que voy a hacer lo posible para que la historia termine en un YohxAnna. Bien, creo que he sido clara.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y espero que me manden muchos reviews n.n


	2. II

**Amor: Esa Palabra Duele  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Capítulo 2

Pensar que habíamos sido los mejores amigos, y que nos prometimos no pelearnos por nada, ahora, no es así. Te lo advertí, te dije que te alejaras de ella, que sólo iba a traerte dolores de cabeza. Pero, si la amas...

Si la amas, no me puedo oponer ante tu decisión.

Si la amas, no puedo quitarla del camino para que tú me ames en lugar de ella. Eso sería injusto. Aunque, tú estás siendo injusto conmigo, me pagas con una moneda de cobre cuando yo te entregué más de cien monedas de oro en un día. Y en una semana... Ni siquiera eres capaz de pagarme con una moneda de plata.

Pensé que eras alguien mejor, pero creo que me he equivocado. Qué ciega que fui.

Supongo que el hablarte va a ser peor, ya que te vas a encaprichar más en seguir amándola y en estar siempre de su lado.

O no.

¿Sabes? Eres como una ruleta; nunca se sabe en qué número te vas a quedar. A veces se adivina, a veces no. Eres la suerte.

----------

-¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tan tarde en la escuela¿Sólo por el campeonato de ajedrez? -me di vuelta. Es tan extraño que me hables, y más ahora.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. -me volteé nuevamente.

-No seas así de fría. Dime la verdad. -tomaste mi hombro para voltearme hacia ti.

-Yoh, me mentiste. Sabías que no podías hacerme eso. Y sin embargo lo hiciste. Te lo advertí: ella será un dolor de cabeza, entiéndelo.

-No estamos hablando de Tamao.

Mis ojos se ensancharon hasta más no poder ante la sorpresa. ¿Sólo estabas preguntando por mí?

-¿Sólo estás preguntando por mí?

-Creo que aún queda algo de amistad entre nosotros dos. ¿Por qué, entonces, te rehúsas a ser de nuevo mi amiga?

-¡No me entiendes! -eché a llorar- Yo te había atrapado antes de que esa entrara en el plano, te tenía. Me hice la gran ilusión de que algún día ambos seríamos felices. Supongo que ya lo captaste¿no? Yoh, te amo.

Fui así de rápida para evitar tener que seguir hablando en ésta rara charla.

-No lo sabía--

-Careces de tacto¿sabes? Jamás me ibas a poder comprender, ya que no eres capaz de conocerte a fondo. Antes de juzgar a los demás, debes juzgarte tú mismo. Alguien más humano se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nunca vas a ser amado, ni vas a amar correctamente. Yo... quería enseñarte, quería ser quien pudiera enseñarte a amar correctamente.

-¿Crees que no te amo como debo? -preguntaste, mirando a mis ojos vidriosos.

-Si me amas como debes, me amas poco. Amas a Tamao, no a mí. El amor viene en muchas formas. A Tamao, de seguro que la quieres como una novia; te ves casado con ella. En cambio a mí me ves como una amiga de toda la vida, con una persona con quien contar. Me quieres como amiga, amor de amistad.

La tarde se iba haciendo más oscura, nos envolvía en una misteriosa capa fría y abstracta. La escuela, a pesar de estar en frente nuestro, cada vez era menos visible. El viento era aún cálido, era aún frío.

-¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tarde? Todavía no me respondiste.

-Por que quería ver si ganabas, quería compartir más momentos contigo. Sólo para eso.

-Recuerda que aún soy tu amigo. Tú eres la que se ha ofuscado.

-No trates de dar vuelta las cosas. Sabes muy bien que me prometiste jamás mentirme. Dijiste que al principio, no la querías. Y luego... ¡Te encuentro con ella en la entrada del colegio abrazados! No eres sincero. Y yo... Te conté todo.

-Pero vos tampoco me contaste todo, también fuiste mentirosa.

El corazón se me quebró en mil pedazos. Descubriste mi punto débil: el pasado.

-¿En qué?

-En que no me dijiste que me amabas; así yo no hubiera amado a Tamao, y todo sería más alegre. Pensé que no me querías, por eso la elegí a ella. Si me hubieras contado antes, estaría enamorado de ti. Eres una gran chica, Anna; y lo sabes.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-Tú misma te estás mintiendo. No ves a través de la realidad. Ahora¿quién necesita que le enseñen a amar? Todo cambia bajo las circunstancias.

-Son dos cosas muy distintas. Amar es una y mentir es otra. -te dije, estúpida entre tantos caminos.

-Cuando uno ama, miente.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de explicar eso?

-No se explica, se escucha del corazón.

La luna apenas si se veía en el horizonte, apenas si era visible por nosotros, cuando te acercaste más a mí, y me besaste.

Había esperado tanto ese momento. Te había esperado siempre.

Ahora, no vas a ser capaz de cerrar esa herida que vos mismo abriste. No con un beso. Te alejé de mí, mi corazón no estaba de acuerdo con mis movimientos.

-Ya es tarde. No lo puedes solucionar.

Me marché, dejándote solo¿tal vez esperabas a alguien?

Sólo sé que te amo, que me hieres. Sólo sé que te odio, que me curas.

Sólo sé... Que eres... Alguien más.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora: **

Buaaaaaa... Es tan triste esta historia, que me da no sé qué escribirla. Pero¡me gusta! n.nU

Y por si no quedó claro, Anna gusta de Yoh. Pero él no tiene en claro sus sentimientos, así que, por lo tanto, ama a Tamao y a Anna. El desenlace para los próximos episodios n.n

Y ahora respondo reviews:

Kasiel-16: Te digo: la parejita de YohxTamao no durará demasiado (qué alivio n.n) Y dime, por qué no te gusta Tamao? Por lo rosada que es? xP Nah, a mí mucho no me gusta, pero hay que decir que en algunas situaciones es la muchacha ideal para poner (de sirvienta xP) Pobre Tamao-san... Recuerdo que había un FanClub de ella por ahí, en la web... Dos o tres participantes nomás... Bueno, dejemos el sentimentalismo, te agradezco mucho tu review y gracias por leer esta historia, a pesar de la aparición de la Tamamura n.n Aquí está el capítulo y espero que te haya gustado... chau!

Haneko Higurashi: Ahora también soy tu astróloga... xD Este fic me parece que va a adivinar tu futuro n.n En serio te pasa lo mismo que en el fic le pasa a Anna? CHAN! Creí que el fic sí tenía algo de realidad pero no tan así... Damn, sí que se parece a la realidad... Che, y por qué todo el mundo odia a la rosada?? Pobrecilla... No importa, a mí me agrada (a pesar de ser algo idiota) y decidí incluirla en el fic... Aunque: a) en esta historia no va a tener mucha relevancia y b) aparece como mucho, tres veces. Por suerte para muchos n.n Te agradezco tu review y nos estamos viendo!!!

Deydra Felton: En serio que te gustó? Me pone muy feliz!! n¬n Y no, no es un one-shot, porque aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero también no haberme demorado demasiado... Es que este colegio del demonio y los últimos exámenes del año me tienen chiflada y ya no sé cómo manejar el tiempo, el poco tiempo libre que tengo ya que lo reparto en actuación, Fanfiction, diseño, japonés, finlandés, alemán y estudio... Muchas actividades, no? xP Pero aún sigo viva, por suerte (aunque algunos quieren verme muerta O.o) y bueno... Te agradezco el review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Minamo: Hey! Te extrañaba!! T-T Extrañana tus reviews!!! n.n Y sí, qué raro, otro drama para todos ustedes... A Anna le puse esa personalidad porque... Bueno, porque... Eh... Mmmmm... Porque encaja con el fic y además... Eh... No sé xP Nah, le puse esa personalidad ya que me está representando. Es que yo pasé una situación parecida, así que tuve que ponerle esa forma de ser. Espero que no llores demasiado n.n y te agradezco el review! Ah! Me olvidaba! Qué bueno que hayas actualizado Sexo, adoro esa historia!!! Está muy chébere, espero que la continúes prontito... Agradezco mucho tu review y nos vemos pronto!

Eso fue todo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	3. III

**Amor: Esa Palabra Duele  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Capítulo 3

Esa noche no pude dormir. Aún mis labios estaban reclamando los tuyos, se estaban quejando porque no tuvieron el tiempo y el contacto suficiente. Me reí. ¿Estaba diciendo que quería amarte más? Realmente estoy loca, porque para amar a alguien así, como lo eres tú, como hieres tú, hay que amarte demasiado...

Tú has cambiado. Y mucho.

Antes, conmigo eras amable, atento, obediente. Eras tranquilo, pensabas siempre antes de actuar. Pero, desde que llegó esa chica...

No eres amable, ni me saludas. No me prestas atención, no me prestas ni siquiera un lápiz. Ahora eres dinámico, activo, no piensas nada, actúas inconscientemente, como supongo que lo hiciste con ese beso...

Si es así, no es un beso verdadero, entonces, ¿qué fue?

¿Un impulso del corazón, de tu inconsciente? ¿Significa que me quieres y me amas?...

**----------o----------**

No la abrazaste, ella te reclamó por eso. Le dijiste que no tenías ganas de pelear, y menos de abrazar.

-¿Sucedió algo?

Callaste por unos instantes que a ella le parecieron eternos. Vengo siguiéndolos desde un par de días; desde ese entonces, tú, Yoh, no me hablas para nada.

Salida del colegio. Parece todo fríamente calculado; es idéntica a la otra tarde, cuando ¿nos besamos?...

-No pasa nada, Tamao. Nada. Sólo... Debo irme...

La besaste suavemente en la mejilla - me dolió.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó, entre las nubes en las que la elevó ese beso...

-Claro, hasta entonces. -te fuiste alejando por el camino, que se hacía oscuro.

-Es difícil no amarlo, ¿verdad, Anna? -dijiste sin apartar la vista del horizonte, por donde iba él.

-Me sorprende que te hayas percatado de mi presencia. Aún así, ¿qué sacas con preguntarme eso? -salí de detrás de esa alta pared para verte a la cara. No puedo creer que aún tengas esa sonrisa en la tuya, no puedo creer que te esté viendo.

-Sólo quiero saber, por favor. Si quieres, vamos a otro lado--

-No, aquí está bien. Si quieres saber, te va a doler. -te advertí, como le advertí a él sobre amarte.

-Entonces, sentémonos en las escaleras de entrada, estará bien.

Te hice caso, cuando desde hace tiempo, me negaba a ti.

-Ahora, ¿puedes contarme?

Sabía que ahora, mis más entrañables secretos iban a ser develados.

-Yo lo amaba, aunque, no sé si lo sigo amando. Cambió mucho.

-¿Tú lo crees?

Hubo un silencio profundo.

-O al menos... Conmigo... Antes, creía que él me amaba, por eso yo creí amarlo también. Pero ahora, sé que él no me ama y que te ama a ti, por eso dejé de quererlo.

-Estás equivocada, Anna. Debes seguir amándolo, porque si yo dejo de quererlo...

-Podré seguir yo. Pero es tan injusto, sé que jamás vas a dejarlo.

-Que pasa si te digo que sólo somos amigos, y que pensaste mal.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Interrumpí esa barrera silenciosa.

-Yoh me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti. Además los vi abrazados, ¿qué más puedo pensar?

-Pues sí, en ese entonces estábamos de novios. Fue en esa época, cerca del White Day, en la que Yoh cambió repentinamente, como una dalia, como un girasol, como una veleta.

-¿Cuánto anduvieron juntos? -aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era la verdad?

-Tres meses. Más no. Yo... Al principio, no lo quería, me resultaba raro. Luego, fui tomándole cariño, hasta que se declaró a mí. No pude hacerle nada... Luego, te vi adolorida, pensé que tú lo amabas. Decidí dejarlo por ti, sino, aún lo seguiría amando.

Jamás pensé que Tamao fuera alguien tan dulce y compasiva. Me vio con "ojo clínico", me vio dolorida por él.

-Yoh es una mierda. -logré decir entre sollozos. Ahora era mío nuevamente.

-¿Yoh?

-Lo es porque yo pensaba que él se había dado cuenta por sí mismo de que me estaba lastimando, y me permitió volver a ser su amiga. Me doy cuenta de que es un necio, gracias a ti pudo darme otra oportunidad, sino... ¡Adiós a Kyouyama Anna y a su otra oportunidad!

Reíste.

-Me doy cuenta de que eres una gran chica, Anna, y que eras la elegida para Yoh. Hice lo correcto.

-Muchas gracias, Tamao. -te estabas parando para irte. Pasaste una mano por tus ojos... ¿Estabas llorando por el mismo hombre por el que lloré yo?

Me levanté y pude verlo claramente. Estabas llorando.

-E-Espero... Que lo ames tanto como yo lo amé...

Te tomé de los hombros, te miré fijo.

-Prometo amarlo por las dos y por lo que no lo amamos, ¿sí?. Te acompaño a casa.

-Gracias Anna.

No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, Tamao. Yo te debo a vos toda mi vida, ya que me devolviste parte de ella.

Ahora, a tu nombre, me es fácil decirlo, me es fácil recordarlo.

Tamao.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Quedó bonito este capítulo. Les aviso que se viene el gran final, casi... Algo pronto, pero si no, la historia sería un poco larga, ¿no lo creen así?

Como siempre, Anna tan dulce.

Y como siempre, la contestación a sus bellísimos reviews:

Deydra Felton: Qué bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo!! n.n En serio que he actualizado pronto? Wow! Pensé que me había demorado una eternidad, pero veo que no n.n Y aquí está el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado... Bueno, agradezco tu review muuuuuuucho y nos vemos prontito! See ya, gal!!  
  
Minamo: No lloraste? Es algo raro en ti, no? xD Bueno, digamos como que el capítulo no era tan sentimental para llorar, o sí? Qué lindo que te haya gustado. Aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste también... Gracias por el review y nos vemos!!!

Kasiel-16: Has visto? Toda la vida (creo) Tamao ha hecho trabajillos de sirvienta, entonces, por qué no continuar con esa tradición? xD Bueno, este es el último capítulo (supongo) en el que aparece Tamao, luego hará como una aparición muy fugaz por ahí y ya. Sí, y Anna... Su personalidad la tiene muuuuuuuuy cambiada, es que a veces uno necesita un cambio radical, no? Jajaja n.n Y te advierto que ella no cambiará por nada en este fic... No se aceptan reclamos xD Bueno, agradezco tus reviews y nos vemos prontito!!!

Haneko Higurashi: NO!!! Tsunami de chanes!!!! xDDD Por Kami, querida!!! Qué parecidas que son nuestras vidas!!! O.o Espero que este capítulo no sea tan parecido, si no ya no tiene gracia que lo sigas leyendo... ¡Por Dios! No se puede parecer tanto... O sí? Dios, las casualidades existen O.o Bueno, entonces sabrás lo que se siente, lo que Anna siente, lo que yo sentía... Alguien que me entiende T-T Bueno, qué lindo que te haya gustado el capítulo, este está bello también... Gracias por tu review!! se despide, la nueva astróloga de Haneko Higurashi xD

Y bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy... ¡Gracias por leer este fanfic!


	4. IV

**Amor: Esa Palabra Duele  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Capítulo 4

Todos los novios juran su amor a la chica que les gusta con cuarenta flores rojas. No me pregunten porqué, ya que eso lo soñé. Tal vez sea algo raro, tal vez esté loca de amor...

¿Existo realmente? A veces me parece quedar fuera de escena. No puedo hablarte, ya que con sólo pensar que ahora soy tuya y viceversa, mi voz se va de acá para hacerse oír en el mundo de mis fantasías.

-Anna... ¿Podemos hablar? -supe que debería enfrentarme a la persona por la que, desde los 13 años, me vuelve loca. Te esperaba a la salida del club de deportes, para ver a un Yoh con ojos misteriosos y llenos de emoción luego de un partido de fútbol, del cual salieron victoriosos. Sólo para verte un segundo más, con esa remera negra como tus ojos, como tus alas, ángel caído.

-No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar--

-Por favor. -me tomaste del brazo. Me suplicaste, ¿cómo negarme?

La tarde era fría, brisa cálida. Extraña como estoy yo, como lo estás tú.

-¿Y de qué es lo que quieres hablar?

Suspiraste.

-Tamao... Se negó a seguir conmigo...

-¿Y eso a mí me importa? Tú la amas a ella, no a mí--

-Me dijo que ella no era la elegida para mí; que lo eras tú. -ignoraste mis palabras por completo.

-¿Y?

-Que... Tú... Me gustas mucho, quiero volver a ser tu mejor amigo. -abriste la mochila, que venía cargada de más, con qué, no sé...

-¿Nuevamente amigos? -me entregaste flores rojas, perfume dorado y silencioso.

-¿Cuántas son?

Me miraste con sorpresa.

-Cuarenta, creo yo.

-Nuevamente amigos, Yoh. -me eché en tus brazos, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía pronunciar una palabra más, no podía ponerme a llorar de alegría.

Ese instante me pareció eterno.

-Anna... Te amo... Perdón por haber escogido a Tamao, me confundí. -chocaste tu frente contra la mía.

-No te preocupes, todo está... bien... -la última palabra costó que saliera de mi boca, puesto que la tuya lo impedía. Puedo asegurar que ese sí es un beso de verdad, ya no es más un falso impulso, es un impulso, sí, pero con el alma, porque tu deseo está incluido también. Y el mío.

**----------o**----------

Mi habitación se tornó un mundo de perfume dorado, sagrado y silencioso. Tus flores eran maravillosas, alejaron el aburrimiento de aquí y de mi mente.

No dejo de pensar en ti. Ni en las flores.

¿Qué pensará Tamao? Seguramente se dio cuenta de que ella no lo merecía a Yoh. Se dio cuenta de que ella era la intrusa en este juego.

No puedo agradecerle, porque me tardaría décadas hacerlo.

No puedo pavonearme de mi hazaña, porque se sentiría dolorida. Y sé lo que se siente.

¿Qué le puedo decir? Sólo que me ha devuelto gran parte de la razón de mi vida. Se lo agradezco.

Tú te hubieras enamorado de ella si no me hubieses conocido. ¿Qué habría pasado allí? ¿Todo sería distinto? Claro, tú andarías con Tamao, yo ni te conocería.

¿Qué pensaste todo ese tiempo que anduviste con ella?

Ya es tarde...

------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Penúltimo capítulo de la historia. El próximo va a ser un epílogo, pero... ¡sorpresa!

Por cierto, lo de las cuarenta flores rojas es un extraño sueño que tuve cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo. Soñé que eran cuarenta tulipanes rojos, violetas y amarillos en un hermoso campo de flores... Todo mío n.n Les digo, siempre tengo sueños extraños... Y la mayoría de ellos se hacen realidad, pero aún no he conseguido ese campo de flores T-T Algún día lo haré!! n.n

Y ahora lo que voy a hacer será... ¡Responder reviews! Let's get it started, homie:

Kasiel-16: Bueno, todo el protagonismo no se lo podía llevar Tamao! La próxima vez que la veamos será sirviendo a Anna xD O quizás a mí!!! n.n No sé, quieres que te sirva a ti también? Un dólar la hora xD Y bueno, Anna realmente se merecía este cambio de personalidad, no lo crees? Además no hubiera andado bien en el fic n.n Ya te he dejado un review en "A Dos Bandas" ¡Qué buena historia! n.n La amo!!! Y sí, el final está cerquita, amiga... aunque, te digo, habrá otro fic!! Sí señores! Otro fic por parte de Megumi Asakura!!! Así que la depresión no te durará mucho ya que cuando termine este fic, publico el primer capítulo de la otra... Será un fic bastante largo, espero que también te guste. Aquí está este capítulo que espero que te haya gustado!! n.n Gracias por el review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de mi fic o en el próximo capítulo de tus fics xD Cuídate!!

My Princess Anna: Obligado!! n.n Eu te agradezco tu review... Me pone muy feliz!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo!! Adiós!!

Minamo: Veo que este capítulo es un bolomqui total... Bueno, te explico: Tamao no dejó a Yoh por Anna, ella lo dejó antes de enterarse que Anna gustaba de él. Entonces Anna pensó que seguían juntos pero no era así, así que Yoh dedujo (sí, usó su sentido común xD) que Tamao lo estaba dejando para que él siguiera con Anna ya que ella sabía la amistad que llevaban estos dos y no quería arruinarla por culpa de ella misma. Y por ende, Yoh no prefiere a Tamao, sino que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la mujer que estaba buscando no era la rosada, sino Anna. Bueno, espero que hayas podido comprender un poco mejor la historia, perdón por no explicarla bien. Pero así todo espero que te esté gustando igual!! n.n Nos vemos!! Y agradezco tu review!! Gracias por hacerme ver ese pequeño malentendido.

Deydra Felton: Y bueno, algo de inesperado tenía que haber, no? Si no sería muy aburrido n.n Lamentablemente tuve que poner a Tamao como la buenita, pero, qué quieres? No había otra opción xP Si no hubiera ennoviado a Yoh con Jeanne xD Y aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Gracias por tu review y nos vemos pronto!!

Agradezco mucho sus reviews y no le teman al botoncillo de allí abajo que dice "Submit review"... A mí no me ha mordido... xD Qué chistosa que estoy...


	5. Epílogo

**Amor: Esa Palabra Duele  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura**

Epílogo

Esa tarde nos juramos que nuestro amor sería para siempre. No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me dijiste "Te amo"; ni siquiera recuerdo la cantidad de veces que te respondí "Yo también". Tampoco recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me besaste, sabía que esos besos sí eran por amor. Mi más grande anhelo ya está cumplido.

**----------o----------**

Te acercaste a él, le hablaste y te reíste, sólo eso. Luego de haber compartido muchos momentos a solas con él, solamente puedes hablarle amistosamente. Te miré desde mi lugar, con vestido blanco. Este momento te lo debo todo a ti, rosada.

Y pensar que te odié...

Y pensar que ahora estoy presenciando, con mis dulces diecinueve, mi boda. Jamás pensé que me iba a casar con mi amor de secundaria.

-Anna, felicitaciones por este bonito final.

Tamao, te equivocas, este es sólo el comienzo de una gran historia que comenzó aquel día en el que lo vi salir a él de la práctica de deportes con esa remera negra...

Todo parecía terminar con las fichas de ajedrez... Y con ese beso que su toque lo vendió que era falso...

Todos están contentos por este día, a excepción de alguien.

Mi corazón jamás estará tranquilo hasta que no te devuelva el favor.

Desde ahora, me llamo Asakura Anna, aquella Anna que conocieron se quedó atrás... Ésta promete iniciar una vida totalmente nueva.

Kyouyama Anna: la chica que sufrió para conseguir un poco más de su vida, la otra mitad.

Asakura Anna: la chica que agradeció a la anterior y guardará su dolor para que éste no sea olvidado...

**---FIN---**

**  
------------------------------ **  
**Notas de la Autora:**

Y aquí está el esperado final... Buaaaaa! T-T Yo no quería que terminara así, pero me pareció la mejor forma de hacerlo. Cuando termina y dice "... para que éste no sea olvidado..." se refiere a que Anna y su dolor jamás serán dejados atrás por ustedes, las chicas que leen el fic, ya que, yo, les insinúo a que LUCHEN por su amor y hagan TODO lo posible por conseguirlo!!! Yeah baby!!! Power Girl!! xD

¡Bueno! Ahora que esto se ha acabado (lamentablemente), respondo los reviews correspondientes al capítulo 4:

Haneko Higurashi: Últimamente están muriendo muchas conexiones y computadoras!!! Qué sucede?? Mi PC también estuvo en coma 4 por una semana completa, luego revivió n.n Pero, por mientras, estaba transpirando la gota gorda porque ya los técnicos hablaban de un problemita de software y tendrían que deletear todo el disco duro!! Esto es, todo mi fanfiction también!! xP Por suerte no sucedió nada de eso y aquí estoy de vuelta (por desgracia xD). Bueno, qué lástima que ya no se parezca a tu vida, esa era la intención xD Y sí, algo así me pasó, salí con el chico por siete meses pero nada más n.n Siempre me slago con la mía jejeje... Bueno, aquí te dejo el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado... Sí, ya sé, no me maten, muy cortito, el final muy idiota... Realmente me afecta el no tener acceso a una PC por una semana xP Igual, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa menos virus!!! xD Espero que te haya gustado, y nos vemos en otra de mis historias!!! n.n

Kasiel-16: Tanto tiempo, amigueta!! n.n Ya ves que siempre cumplo con lo que digo, tienes mi palabra!! xD Aunque, te digo, 1 dólar la hora me parece muy caro... Medio dólar suena bien xDDD Y lástima que no haya una escena de esas en este fic, pero seguramente en "Aún Estás Conmigo" puede que haya una... (Eso fue un adelanto EXCLUSIVO). Gracias por agregarme a tus contactos!! Me has ahorrado trabajo xD (A veces soy muuuuy vaga... n.nU) Espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado, como los demás. ¡Gracias por leerme! (Ahí fue la historia la que habló xP)...

Deydra Felton: Bueno, no está tan bien explicado... Esa confusión la puse así para que se reflejaran de forma idéntica los sentimientos del chico en la realidad, porque, como has de saber, esta historia está basada en un hecho real... ¡Mi vida! Sí, Megumi Asakura no sólo vive del Fanfiction xD Lamento informarte que este es el final de la historia, quería hacerlo más largo pero no iba a encajar nada bien... Gomen u.u Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme!! T-T De todas formas, gracias por haber leído este fic... Y gracias por dejarme un review!!

Quería decirles que, si dejan reviews en este capítulo, se los contestaré aparte, es decir, vía "Reply". ¡Gracias a todos por haber leído **_Amor: Esa Palabra Duele_**¡Gracias! Y no se olviden que:

**.:Próximamente:.  
... en todo el sitio de Fanfiction ...**

_Una nueva historia de Megumi Asakura, ganadora del Award de las lágrimas por sus dramáticas historias (xD)_

**.:Una nueva historia:.**

_¿Qué será¿Drama de vuelta?.._

**.:E historias en la lengua natal de Lyserg Diethel:.**

_O.o Megumi Asakura se expande por el mundo inglés al más puro estilo de Shakira_

_**.:Coming Soon:.**_

»¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este fic! Ustedes me ayudan a crecer un poquito más siempre... Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer mis historias, realmente hay gente a quien le gusta lo que escribo y no dicen cosas feas sobre ello, ni tampoco me ofenden diciendo que pierdo el tiempo. Gracias, gracias, gracias y más gracias es lo que puedo decir. ¡Nos vemos en mi nueva historia!

**---Megumi Asakura---**


End file.
